


Breakfast in the Morning

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an entry for the <a href="http://www.sheppardweir.com/fanfics/series.php?seriesid=21">237 Reasons to Have Sex Challenge</a>.  Reason #207: The person was a good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Short and silly and unbetaed.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ August 2007.

Elizabeth has no intention of taking tonight any further. It's their first "date" – the three that were interrupted don't count – and they agreed to move slowly as they adjust from being friends and leaders to… something else.

It's late, quiet. John's lips touch hers, awkward at first because they're not used to each other this way, but then he tilts his head, one hand cupping the back of her neck, and she can't resist sliding her tongue out to tease his lips. He makes a sound in the back of his throat and pulls her closer.

Elizabeth invites him in.

_\--end--_


End file.
